justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Part of Me
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (JD4) (2014) (JDWU) |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |pc = |gc = |lc = Baby Blue (JD4) Cyan (2014/''JDWU'') |pictos = 124 |nowc = PartOfMeDLC |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |dlc = October 18, 2012 (JD4) March 25, 2014 (2014) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU/NOW) }} "Part Of Me" by is featured on (as a DLC), (as a DLC), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has blue hair in a ponytail, a silver leather jacket, a pink shirt, navy blue jeans, and black boots. During the bridge, her hair turns black, and jacket and boots become pink. Her jacket and boots constantly change between pink and indigo when a certain move is performed during the bridge. Background The background is a train station. It has shades of gray with colored trains passing in the background during verses, and pink clouds with colors to the platform and the sign during each chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Open your arms. The second one has a slight crouch to it. Gold Move 3: Point with your right arm to the sky with your left arm down. Gold Move 4: Open your arms and quickly bring them back to you. This is the final move of the routine. Pomgm1.png|Gold Move 1 Partofmegif1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Pomgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Partofmegif2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Pomgm3.png|Gold Move 3 partofmegif3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Pomgm4.png|Gold Move 4 partofmegif4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Part Of Me ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''Birthday'' (Best Of Katy) *''No Control'' Captions Part Of Me appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Cross Jumpy *Cute Punch *Street Robot *Street Waves Trivia *''Part Of Me'' is the sixth song by Katy Perry to appear in the series. *''Part Of Me'' is the only song to have a difficulty rating of 4 in the Classic routine. **By difficulty rating, this is the hardest routine for a Katy Perry song in the series. *''Just Dance Wii U'' is the only game where this song does not appear as downloadable content. *This routine has the most jump moves in a single routine. *In the background, it shows that the routine takes place on Station 4, perhaps because the song was a DLC from Just Dance 4. *This is the second Katy Perry song to not appear in the main tracklist of the main series game, after Firework. *The song was the only DLC available on Just Dance 4 before the first update. *The song is a recycled DLC, along with such songs as Funhouse, One Thing, and We R Who We R on Just Dance 2014 and was released on March 25. *The song's preview from the dash.justdancenow.com link is more HD than other routines. *In the square for Just Dance 2014 and later games, there are two noticeable things; the clock for pole that holds the "4" sign is absent and a sign that says "JUST DANCE 4" is present, and the bench is also absent. Additionally, it can be seen that the pole was moved to the left side of the background, while in the routine, the pole is present in the right side of the background. None of those elements appear in the actual routine. *On , Part Of Me turns up as a search result for the term "Cool (Male)". *This is the first routine to have a train theme, followed by the Subway version of Chantaje and John Wayne. Gallery Partofjd4.png|''Part of Me'' partofmedlc.jpg|''Part of Me'' (Post-''Just Dance 4'') PoMinactive.png|''Part Of Me'' on the Just Dance 4 menu PoMactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Partofmedlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach PartofmeDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| album coach PartOfMeopener.png|''Part Of Me'' on the menu PartOfMemenu.png|Routine selection menu partofmedlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover partofmedlc cover albumbkg.png| album bkg Partofme done.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 361.png|Avatar on and later games 200361.png|Golden avatar 300361.png|Diamond avatar pom.png|Gameplay picture part of me red and grey.png|The dancer and background later in the routine partofbanner.png boxartpom.jpg pom2.png|Pictograms part of me blue.png|The dancer when her jacket and boots briefly turn indigo partofmedlc_background.png|Background Tex_0054.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Part Of Me Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Part Of Me Just Dance 2014 - "Part of Me" - ☆☆☆☆☆ Part of Me - Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Now - Part Of Me 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Part Of Me Part Of Me - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Part of Me References Site Navigation es:Part Of Me ru:Part Of Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs